He saw it
by essieburch
Summary: Originally a oneshot based on 3x11, but now a multi-chapter story after seeing 3x17 based on moments in the episodes when Castle can't help but see his potential future with Beckett...
1. He saw the proposal

This just came to me out of no where after episode 3x11 (which I loved) so I hurried and wrote it out. Mistakes are mine! But I hope you like it!

Major fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

"_Will you marry me?"_

Her eyes traveled upward until they locked with his. While she looked amused and almost intrigued he felt taken aback and pleasantly flustered. The implications of the look they shared was not missed by either of them.

It was almost expectant and weighted. An indicator of what was to come.

It was brief and it was fleeting. But it was enough… Enough for Castle to see it all.

He saw them, he and Beckett, in a hazy future, alone this time, and happy. They were performing their usual banter over dinner at the loft. They had gotten home late (because yes, they lived together now) due to a long and stumbling case that left them exhausted and starving. With no new leads they had decided to call it quits early and get some dinner and much needed sleep. Although Kate (because he was allowed to call her Kate now) was cranky and frustrated when they first walked in the door her mood began to lift when Rick sent her to take a bubble bath and relax with the promise of dinner by the time she was through.

Sure enough, when she emerged a half hour later, there on the coffee table was the most beautiful meal Kate had ever seen: Chinese food from her favorite Chinese restaurant. He had laid it all out on platters with fortune cookies strewn about, chopsticks for eating, and a single candle to set the mood (he couldn't resist). He had even pulled a couple couch cushions off the sofa to use as seats. He smiled smugly as she slightly stumbled into the room with a genuine smile on her face.

"Wow Castle. What's the occasion?" she asked, slightly suspiciously.

"No occasion. Just thought I'd treat you to a little rest and recuperation. It's been a long week. We could use a break." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

And it was true. There was no ulterior motive here. He simply wanted to give her the chance to sit and breathe and rest for five minutes. Something she rarely did. Since they had gotten together he had taken it upon himself to take care of her adamantly since she so rarely did it herself.

She too shrugged her shoulders as she sat down in Indian style and reached for some ham fried rice.

"I guess your right." She mumbled distractedly as she filled her plate with food. "No harm in eating dinner."

He smiled successfully as he too began to fill his plate. "Well dig in! It still amazes me how little it takes to please you. But I'm not complaining." He added, winking.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, and it wasn't hard to see her appreciation for the simple gesture.

It was at this moment, as she smiled at him, that Castle found he couldn't breath. He loved Kate. He had known this for what felt like forever, and she had known it for about nine months now, but it was shock to his system every now and again. It was at times like this, when it was quiet and simple and true that he would catch his breath in awe. She was his, and just as assuredly, he was hers. That was it. There didn't need to be anymore than that.

Suddenly he was on his feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, perplexed.

"I—I um, I'll be right back." He stammered, already on his way to his office.

"_It's time." _He thought to himself as he opened the middle drawer on the left side of his desk. He just knew it. Looking at her across their coffee table, in sweats, on a Friday night, he just knew it. His hand wrapped around the small velvet box and he quickly pulled it out. With shaky hands he opened it and pulled out the simple, yet elegant diamond ring. It was perfect.

He had bought the ring 3 weeks ago and had just been waiting for the right time. As typical Castle ideas go, he had immediately begun orchestrating over the top ideas of ways to propose. There was the helicopter ride (he just couldn't let that go), the surprise party in the Old Haunt, the "relive the first time they went to Remy's" idea, but nothing seemed to fit. As his mind continued to whir with ideas it had drifted to that day so many months before when Ryan was preparing to propose to Jenny. He had just asked. That was all. He had just done it when it felt right and suddenly he knew, that was what he was going to do too.

However, he had never expected "the right time" to be this moment. As he walked back to the living room with the ring clutched in his right hand he couldn't believe that the "elaborate, charming Richard Castle" was about to propose to the true love of his life in sweat pants over luke warm Chinese food, and yet, here he was.

"You better get back here and eat." Kate said, hearing him approach. "I've already eaten all the Mongolian beef and I'm moving on to the orange chicken."

When he didn't answer right away she looked up to see him staring at her. Before she could say anything, however, Rick started to speak.

"You know, I'm known in this world for my thrilling novels, my outgoing and slightly eccentric personality, my elaborate parties, and of course my ruggedly handsome good looks." He stated, still eyeing her curiously.

"Okay…" she answered, completely at a loss as to where this was going.

"And yet, here I am eating Chinese food with you, Katherine Beckett, in pajamas, on a Friday night at 9pm, and there's no where else I'd rather be."

She stared at him.

"There's never been anywhere else I wanted to be since you sauntered away from me that fateful day 4 years ago. I was hooked. I may not have realized it at the time, but at that moment it was all over for me." He continued, his face taking on a dream-like, thoughtful quality. "Life as I knew it had changed for good."

"Rick, what's—" Kate started, but he cut her off.

"And so, with that being said…" he took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, holding out the ring in the palm of his hand to her.

He saw her blink rapidly at a sudden onslaught of tears. With his free hand he cupped her face.

"Kate, I love you. I think I've loved you my whole life and just didn't know it. As I looked at you across our coffee table tonight I just knew. I knew I couldn't go another second without asking you."

The tears were pouring silently down her face now and she was smiling at him in that way that always took his breath away. He reminded himself to inhale once more.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said, without missing a beat.

Silently he slipped the ring on her finger, and then cupping her face with both hands he kissed her with as much love and tenderness as he could muster.

It was simple, it was intimate, it was very _un-Castle like_, but it was perfect.

_Ryan took the ring back, effectively breaking the moment._

"_And helicopter rides are intimate." Castle stated, stumbling slightly as he tried to bring himself back to the present moment. _

"_Yeah, if you want to share the most romantic moment of your life with Reggie the chopper pilot." Beckett replied a little disbelievingly as she looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows and then turned toward the crime scene._

_As quickly as it had come, the moment was gone. Yet, Castle couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he might get to ask her that question again some day. And at that time it would be as perfect as he had just imagined it. _

_Smiling to himself, he hurried after her to check out the latest murder._

_

* * *

_Thoughts? Reviews are love!


	2. He saw the extraordinary ordinary

So my long ago one-shot became a two-shot after Countdown. I couldn't resist letting Castle's mind wander once again toward his and Kate's future when he was holding her hand as the timer on the bomb ticked away.

I hope you enjoy it! Mistakes are mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle!

* * *

"_Castle." She whispered breathlessly, looking at him hopelessly. _

_Grabbing her hand tightly he looked back at her intently. If this was going to happen, a bomb was actually going to go off, he wanted her to be sure that she wasn't alone, that she'd never be alone. He wanted her to know he would die by her side. Always._

_Something in her eyes changed as a sense of acceptance came over her. Smiling just slightly, he felt her squeeze his hand as she inhaled in preparation for their end._

_There was 0:02 seconds left on the timer and Castle suddenly saw with perfect clarity his future not far from now. His future with her…_

This time they were married. He was in his study typing furiously as he had been for the past four hours and didn't hear Kate walk in until he heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. Looking up, startled, his face relaxed into a gentle smile at the sight before him.

She had been working on a case for the past few days. He'd been there for most of it, but when they had finally cracked it earlier that day he had decided to head home early and get some writing done. It was rare that an afternoon passed by so quickly due to the rhythmic flow of his fingertips flying across the keyboard. It was easy and sometimes enjoyable to get consumed by the world of his characters, but as soon as Kate showed up reality always became the preferred place to be.

She looked exhausted, but stoic. Awake, but unaware. Haggard, but beautiful. She had removed her heels before coming to find him and was now leaning against the doorframe in her bare feet, her ankles and arms crossed. She made no move from her position when he finally saw her, but quirked one eyebrow instead as a silent invitation to come to her instead.

Raising his eyebrows slightly he lifted his keyboard from his lap and set it on his desk before standing up. Making his way around his desk he slowly moved toward her. If she was going to play this game, then so was he. When he reached her he stopped just before their bodies made contact and looked down at her.

Kate's eyes slowly lifted to meet his. With one eyebrow still raised, she remained silent. He knew he'd have to break first. It was their way, after all. It was especially their way now that they were married. She controlled most situations, and honestly? He was okay with that.

"Welcome home, honey." He breathed, looking down at her.

It had become his standard greeting, and his favorite thing to say since they had gotten married three months prior. The idea that his home was their home and that he could call her something as endearing and corny as "honey" never got old.

"Hi." She simply replied, rolling her eyes as her usual, standard greeting, but smiling nonetheless.

He knew she secretly loved the words too. She loved the romantic in him and above all else she loved him, so the rest she just came to accept.

Leaning down, he softly brushed his lips against hers before pulling her into his arms. As his arms wrapped around her back, and hers went around his waist he felt her sigh and relax further into him. He knew she was both physically and emotionally giving into him and he absorbed it happily and gratefully.

It was another moment he loved. The moment where she let herself give into exhaustion, give in to him, and let the "Detective Beckett" image drop. Here in their home she was just Kate. She was the extraordinary woman he loved. The woman who secretly loved Golden Girls. The woman who loved playing Rock Band. The woman who would shortly be in his sweats, a t-shirt. The woman he loved. His wife.

"You finish up all the paperwork?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Hmm, just about." She replied. "Just have to process it in the morning."

Kissing the top of her head he pulled back and looked down at her. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear he cupped her cheek and kissed her once more. This time he allowed it to linger a little longer. He felt her smile against his mouth as one of her arms snaked up his chest around his neck.

"Someone wants to get lucky tonight." She murmured, when they pulled away again.

"I always want to get lucky." He replied playfully. "But actually I'm just happy to see you. Can't I just be happy to see my wife? The apple to my eye, my better half, the sunshine to my soul." His eyebrows waggled mischievously, daring her to deny it.

Nudging him with her elbow she moved passed him shuffling toward their bedroom.

"Seriously Rick? Overdoing it just a little bit there, aren't we?" She called out over her shoulder.

Satisfied with himself he followed her into their bedroom. Their bedside lamps were lit and a light was flooding from their closet were she had obviously ventured to change her clothes. Sitting himself on the edge of the bed that faced the closet he relished in the familiarity of this, their routine.

"So, bedtime then?" he called out.

"That ok?" she replied. "I'm pretty worn out from this case." Her voice sounded muffled toward the end of her reply and he knew she was throwing on her old NYU t-shirt.

Putting his hands on his thighs he stood up and walked to the doorway of the closet. Repeating her actions from earlier he leaned against the doorframe and waited for her to notice him. Sure enough she was in a pair of his grey drawstring sweat pants and her NYU t-shirt. She was gathering her clothes from that day and probably the day before to throw in the hamper. When she had finished her task she startled as she turned around to find him watching her.

Again, repeating her earlier actions, he raised one eyebrow and was the one who waited for the approach this time.

Putting her hands on her hips she eyed him skeptically and said, "Watching me, are we? Don't you ever get tired of it?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, but remained silent, and stared unblinkingly back at her.

Shaking her head slightly she shuffled toward him…and then shuffled passed him. He faltered for a moment as he looked at her retreating figure.

"Evil, evil woman." He mumbled exasperatedly under his breath as he once again moved to follow her into the bathroom. She was still in control. Scratch that, she was always in control.

When he reached their adjoining sinks she was already brushing her teeth, but he could easily spot her poorly concealed triumphant grin. Choosing to simply wink at her through the mirror he too reached for his toothbrush and set to work.

As he was brushing she bumped him slightly as she reached for the floss. He responded in kind by nudging her as he rinsed off his toothbrush and reached for the hand towel hanging on her side. As if on cue Kate crossed in front of him as he moved behind her so he could reach for his deodorant and she could dig an elastic out of their bottom drawer.

Anyone who watched this scene might not see it as anything more than a couple's nightly routine, but to Castle it was everything. He was once again struck by how _ordinary_ their life had become. He had somehow gone from desperately and hopelessly loving this woman to miraculously being loved in return.

He had seen her go through past boyfriends, robbery detectives, and dr. motorcycle boys, to somehow ending up with him of all people. He was Kate Beckett's "one and done". How? He often wasn't sure, but she seemed content with her decision so that was good enough for him.

"Rick…? Castle…? Hello…?"

He snapped out of his daze when he saw Kate's hand waving in front of his face.

"You coming?" she asked, amused.

"Wha-? Yeah, yeah, coming, coming." He rambled quickly as they moseyed back to their bedroom.

When they stepped inside she moved around to the left side of the bed and began taking the pillows off and tossing them half-hazardly on the floor as he proceeded to do the same thing on the right side. Once all the pillows had been removed they simultaneously pulled the comforter back and slid into bed. He immediately leaned over and turned off his lamp before rolling onto his side to face her.

He watched as she silently removed her father's watch and set it on her bedside table before lifting the chain that now held two rings above her head and dropping it into her open palm. Unclasping the chain she allowed the sterling silver diamond ring to slide onto her lap. She then re-clasped the necklace that now just held her mother's ring and placed it next to the watch. Picking up the ring in her lap she was about to slide it on to her finger when Castle swiftly reached out and placed his hand over hers, stalling the movement.

"Rick, wha-?" but she didn't need to finish her question as he silently took the ring and slid it on to her finger himself.

Kissing her hand he said smartly, "Just doing my job as the husband." Then moving in closer he added, "And there is the fact that sliding that ring onto your finger never seems to get old."

Winking he placed her hand back in her lap and burrowed deeper in the covers.

"You're really on one tonight." She said as she reached to turn out her lamp before sliding down into the warmth of their bedding and facing him. Her hand found his in the darkness and she intertwined their fingers between their bodies and waited for a retort she knew he would give.

"I'm just happy." He said softy through the darkness. "Sometimes I forget I used to live a life that didn't include all of this."

"This being…?" she asked curiously.

"You coming home to me, our nightly getting ready for bed routine, you stealing my sweats, having one side of the bed because you occupy the other. You know… This." He stated simply.

"This." She repeated, and he could hear the smile in her voice through the darkness.

"This." He said again before leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

When he pulled away she nestled in more closely, their knees bumping and her head tucking underneath his chin. He wrapped both arms around her and hummed contentedly.

"Rick?" she muffled into his shirt.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

He could practically feel her roll her eyes at his use of "dear" and he held her just a little tighter.

"Thank you… For all of it… For this." She said softly.

He did not miss the significance of the word choice. She knew he wouldn't.

"Always, Kate. Always." He replied as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"Hmm love you." She slurred sleepily as she adjusted slightly in his arms.

Kissing her forehead gently he breathed back, "I love you too." Before finally succumbing to sleep.

_Snapping back to reality he looked at Kate and knew that if he ever wanted that, any of that, he had to do something now. He had to try. If he was going to die he would die knowing he had done everything he could to live so that he could live a life with her. Live this fleeting moment of a life every day with her. If they lived he would wait as long as it took, but he was done giving up and he was done denying the truth. He loved her and he wanted her. Forever. It was part of him. It was never going to change. _

_Giving her one last blazing look that hopefully conveyed everything he felt and wanted her to know, he abruptly turned toward the bomb, reached his hand toward the wires and pulled as hard as he could._

_

* * *

_Thoughts? Reviews?


End file.
